


Rainy days

by BeautifulWordsAndUglyMinds



Series: Rainy day [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, How Do I Tag, Kisses, M/M, Only fluff/no plot, Sleepy Cuddling, and declarations of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulWordsAndUglyMinds/pseuds/BeautifulWordsAndUglyMinds
Summary: What I felt towards Jared was unlike anything I have ever felt before. It was everything. What I felt towards him was this calm content like now, sometimes I was filled with electric emotion. Sometimes he would never stop talking, and I would just zone him out after a while. Sometimes he annoyed me so much I wanted to bash my head in, yet I never had the heart to snap at him. He could make me angry like no other. He made me smile like no one else ever has been able to. And I wanted him to be happy too.





	

Nuzzling his neck, I sighed in comfort as Jared weaved his fingers through my hair. The only sound in the room was the occasional comfortable sigh from me and almost constant soft purring from Jared.  
I had never felt this comfortable before as I was now, lying on my belly in between Jared's legs with my face in the crook of his neck, one of my arms wound around his waist, the other beneath him gently gripping his shoulder as I held him close. The slow rise and fall of his chest was calming, his soft breath a lullaby I would not mind falling asleep to for the rest of my life.  
Jared was still stroking my hair in a lazy manner, his warm lips pressed against my temple so softly I wondered if I was imagining it for a second. Everything about this moment was soft. The sound of rain hitting roof, his touches, Jared. I felt all fuzzy inside. But not the usual energetic fuzzy. It was the calm, soft fuzzy, where I just wanted to cuddle up with my Angel, all my worries forgotten, or not important anymore as I had this special person in my arms. And I knew he felt the same way, if not more as the fingers weaving through my hair stilled and I almost immediately knew when Jared fell asleep. I felt sleepy, and so utterly content right here.  
What I felt towards Jared was unlike anything I have ever felt before. It was everything. What I felt towards him was this calm content like now, sometimes I was filled with electric emotion. Sometimes he would never stop talking, and I would just zone him out after a while. Sometimes he annoyed me so much I wanted to bash my head in, yet I never had the heart to snap at him. He could make me angry like no other. He made me smile like no one else ever has been able to. And I wanted him to be happy too.  
I remember just a few days after we met, people would come up to him at school. They said to him I was a delinquent, dangerous to be around and not worthy his attention. I wanted to protest, to say something to make Jared stay my friend. But I had found myself unable to speak, I was at a complete loss at what to say, because it was true. I was fucked up, and not worthy of this adorable guys attention. Just the thought of Jared ignoring me like everybody else in the school pained me. A deep, literal pain that squeezed my heart so painfully the only reason I did not gasp in pain was because I was nearly about to pass out from it.  
But you know what Jared did? He gave a disbelieving laugh before punching the guy, breaking his nose. Then he told him to fuck off because he would rather be all alone with me than douchebags like him. I felt oddly proud in that moment, proud that the tiny guy could most definitely hold his own, and proud because it was obvious I was closer to his heart in that moment than any other in the school. It made no sense, yet it completely did to me.  
Wondering about the possibilities if he had actually heeded the guys warning; to stay away from me. What would have become of me then? Would I have been the exact same person I was before I met him? Jared had this effect on me, I was not sure I would. His entire being just called to me. I would have been heartbroken I think, if he started ignoring me like the rest of the students.  
As if sensing my slightly depressing train of thoughts, Jared stirred a little, tightening his grip on the back of my head, pressing me closer. I had not imagined his lips then. And oh god that thought made me all fluffy inside, and red in the face.  
''What are you thinking so hard about? I can practically hear the gears going in your head'' Jared mumbled and kissed my temple once, twice.  
''Us'' I simply answered. Jared shivered lightly as my lips moved softly against his throat.  
''Then your thoughts must be utterly beautiful since you're in them'' He now smiled against my temple. I laughed a little, but a blush covered my face at his truthful tone.  
''Don't believe me?'' He asked playfully. Nodding my head slightly I let out a surprised grunt as Jared effectively pushed me so I was on my back and he straddled me. I just stared up at him wide eyed.  
Seriously, Jared was perhaps 5'2 foot and although he was muscled for being so tiny, he was feather light, and imagine him easily pushing a guy literally twice his size or more on his back. Whilst he was a shorty, I towered over him by my 6'4. But oh, the possibilities. I quickly pushed the dirty thought away and instead focused on Jared who smiled down at me.  
He was the beautiful one.  
''Stop doubting yourself Jean. Since the first time I met you, I have never been able to look at anybody else thinking they're beautiful. Not even pretty or handsome. You know why? Because now that I've seen the definition of beauty nothing else can compare to you.'' I wanted to doubt him, felt the need in my very bones to laugh at him and deny it. But the laugh got stuck in my throat because of the utter truth in his voice, his big green eyes so honest I felt like crying.  
''It's true'' he mumbled eventually, leaning down he pressed his lips once again to my forehead. ''You are so, so beautiful.'' With each word he kissed a new place. My forehead, both temples, my nose, the corner of my lips. He did not stop after he finished speaking either. Just kissed away tears I did not know escaped.  
''What's so special is that you're not only beautiful on the outside, which you are'' Jared chuckled a little before leaning down kissing my jaw. He continued placing small kisses down my throat, trailing down my collarbone too.  
''You're also beautiful here.'' He said whilst placing a kiss on the left side of my chest. Right where my heart is.  
Feeling overwhelmed I cupped his jaw drawing him to me, meeting him halfway in a slow, passionate kiss. How could I not fall in love with him?


End file.
